Gogmazios Ecology
In-Game Infomation Coated in a thick, sticky fluid, this massive elder dragon appears unhindered by the Dragonator lodged in its back. Eyewitness reports suggest that, despite its massive size, this mysterious behemoth is indeed capable of flight. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Halberd Dragon *Family: Gogma *Species: Gogmazios Gogmazios is a part of the Elder Dragon class and quite different from most others. It wasn't known by the Guild until in recent years and there hasn't been any eyewitnesses to this monster until recently. Habitat Range It is unknown where Gogmazios exactly lives but it is theorized by the Guild that it comes from either the Old Swamp or the Swamp along with some mountainous habitats. Ecological Niche Despite Gogmazios's habitat being unknown, Gogmazios are known to feed on sulfur, which can be found in gunpowder and explosives. This was discovered after one raided Dundorma's Weapon Warehouse for many years and was seen feeding on the explosives. From this it can be assumed that Gogmazios may also feed on ore, though Gogmazios hasn't been seen interacting with other monsters so this is just a hypothesis by the Guild. Biological Adaptations An adult Gogmazios is approxiamtely 4920.5cm long and standing at a height at about 1708.5cm. Unlike most other Elder Dragons, Gogmazios has an extra pair of limbs that allow it to walk better and allow it to walk upright. From the large amounts of muscles found inside these limbs, Gogmazios is able to walk upright with very much ease and to battle some threats at close range. These extra pair of limbs even allow Gogmazios to fly with its powerful wings. The wings of Gogmazios aren't tattered. The oil on its body has actually stuck the wings to its arms due to it hardening. When greatly angered, the heat will cause the oil to evaporate from its wings and Gogmazios forces itself in the air to fly. Gogmazios don't fly easily and rarely ever fly. Gogmazios has oil circulating throughout its body, while some of the oil pours out of its body. The oil coming out of a Gogmazios is impurities, such as waste or sweat, from its skin due to its diet. The oil pours out from its chest and back, dripping onto the ground below it. This oil is very sticky, attaching to anything that it touches. Inside some of the oil is objects that were picked up by Gogmazios accidentally. These objects can be weapons, artifacts, arrows, living organisms, and even Dragonators. Some of the oil has hardened on Gogmazios's body, increasing the strength of its scales and shell, giving it better defense against potential threats. Also, found inside of its body and inside its extra limbs are special organs that allow it to produce heated fire. Gogmazios uses this fire as a tool to ignite the oil and to make its attacks deadlier then before. When greatly enraged, Gogmazios's body temperature will increase greatly, making the oil it produces ignite faster and heat up faster without much warning. Behavior Gogmazios aren't the most aggressive Elder Dragons, but certainly aren't harmless and will attack if threatened. Gogmazios are known to hibernate underground for a very long period of time, spanning to a few years or even several decades, when it has obtained enough food, but waking up to feed again when food is needed. This plus it destroying some villages while searching for food is the reason why it hasn't been seen very much by people. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/254.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology